


Command Me Gently

by DyeingRoses



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingRoses/pseuds/DyeingRoses
Summary: Wei WuXian always had trouble with drift compatibility--however, when things begin looking dire, Wei Ying has no choice but to step up and find a partner before it's too late.Pacific Rim AU for WangXian!





	1. Chapter 1

It began on a rainy day in autumn, the air crisp with the oncoming chill and the splatter of sea-salted waves. The pier stood firm against the tide, weather worn and barnacled. Between the rolling crashes of the sea and the heavy patter of rain, it was no wonder that the place was deserted. Except for the lone soul at the very edge of the wharf.

The black umbrella did little against the salty spray from below, leaving black boots wet and shiny. The owner did not seem to mind much, their dark hair whipping in the breeze and eyes lost on the horizon. Against the sky, the clouds loomed, thick and heavy, and their silhouettes tore a shiver down the young man’s spine. His hand clenched for something that wasn’t there.

But the alarms didn’t sound, so Wei Wuxian slowly relaxed, taking a deep breath of chilled air and letting it go in a gust. Out here, the silences between metal and crunching gears dimmed to a low hum. A temporary respite from the trenches they had built ten years ago. Ten years…

The thought weighed heavy today, more so than usual. Maybe it was the weather.

“Wei Wuxian!” A voice burst through the air, anger whipping through.

Wuxian turned with a grin to stare at a disheveled Jiang Cheng, the other man’s purple uniform ruined by the rain.

“Aw, did you miss me?” Wuxian quipped. A heavy scoff was his answer.

Jiang Cheng threw a hand through his hair, combing it back. “Get back inside, idiot. Marshall’s calling for you.”

That caused something inside of Wuxian to stir. The Marshall? His question must have shown on his face for Jiang Cheng grimaced and waved a hand.

“Best not to keep him waiting.” Jiang Cheng reached over—and belatedly let his hand drop to his side, fingers clenching into a fist.

Throwing on another smile, Wuxian pretended not to notice. “Yes, sir!” 

Wei Wuxian swept passed a tense Jiang Cheng, making his way back to the asphalt path that led to Hong Kong’s Shatterdome.

It wasn’t long before the remaining trees and rocks gave way to steel and gray, the giant structure rising from the side of the mountain. The watchtowers glowed in the mist, painting the orange through the general blue. Soon, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng were no longer alone; workers bustled past, crates of supplies ferried through the storm, military personnel marching in the cold wet. A few of the recruits spared them salutes to which Wei Wuxian grinned at and Jiang Cheng waved off.

The great vault doors stood open and in they went into the depths of the Shatterdome. Left and right, people walked past, somehow a crowd but with purpose. Everyone knew their job—and people’s lives depended on them doing it.

Overlooking it all, the clock glared down upon them. Wei Wuxian cast a cursory glance to the red numbers, imprinting the time into his mind. It was only a matter of when the next strike would occur. With luck, later. But the kaiju had the devil’s fortune.

Jiang Cheng took the lead from there, stepping past people with muttered words and the occasional command when they stumbled upon younger recruits. With their quick pace, they made it the command center with time to spare, something Wei Wuxian ruminated with a pout. Ah well.

Inside, computers and other tech swarmed the few desks and mainframe. Keyboards clicked away, hands dancing over projected numbers and scenes. In the center of the chaos stood Marshall Qiren. Despite himself, Wei Wuxian waved at the grumpy man. It caught the Marshall’s attention, and the old man’s face went from slightly annoyed to flat-out irritated.

“Where the hell have you been.” Marshall Qiren snapped.

“Oh, you know, dancing around in the rain, singing, that sort of thing.”

“Wei Wuxian.” Jiang Cheng muttered in an attempt to steer the pilot back on track. Wuxian only smiled larger.

“What’s up?” He asked, head tilting and eyes glancing around for clues. Ahah! One of the monitors lit up with Jin Guangyao’s face, a recent ended call.

That…wasn’t a good sign.

The Marshall glared down at Wei Wuxian. “We have decided that it’s about damn time you picked up a new partner.”

Wuxian choked. “We? Who the fuck is we?”

Jiang Cheng let out a withering sigh. “With Lan Xichen in recovery we’re down a pilot. Down a Jaeger.”

Wei Wuxian bit back his retort at the reminder. Right. The red numbers flashed in his mind. In the back of his head, he heard the sirens sound, the crash of metal on metal, the panicked calls from the very computers in front of him.

The last kaiju attack was brutal. A single category III but with a vicious streak a mile wide. Bichen, the jaeger in question, had answered the call.

By the time the support had arrived at the finished battle, everyone had thought they were down to only one Jade of Lan. As luck would have it, both brothers survived. If badly injured.

Wei Wuxian shook his head. “There are other pilots!” He protested, inwardly wincing at the storm cloud that was Lan Qiren’s face. It had been his nephews that were in the line of fire. That still didn’t stop the next words out of his mouth: “Besides, Lan Wangji _hates_ me.”

Captain and Marshall alike held back their own sighs, one of frustration and one of resignation.

Qiren stared Wei Wuxian, “I never said that you’d be partnering with him. I said you need to pick a new partner. And fast. The new batch of pilots from Beijing arrived this morning.”

“I refuse.”

“_WuXian_.”

Glaring now, Qiren barked out, “That’s a direct order from your commander, pilot. You get yourself a pilot yourself, or I find one for you.”

The threat loomed over Wuxian’s head, breaking through his rebellion. Tearing his eyes away, he bit his lip to avoid saying anything. Anymore that is.

He threw up his hands. “Fine! Okay! I’ll go down there, alright, don’t get your—”

A sharp elbow to his side pushed the rest of the sentence out as a startled yelp. At least it was better than the alternative. Marshall Qiren tactfully ignored the use of force.

“Jiang Cheng, so mean!”

“Get on with it, idiot.”

Wei Wuxian pouted, massaging his side overly dramatically. Qiren stared the two of them down. It was a shame, really. A shame.

“By morning.” He commanded to Wuxian’s dismay. Whatever protests that Wei Wuxian had though were quickly ferried away with a push from Jiang Cheng out the door. When the doors slammed shut again, Wuxian shot Jiang Cheng a look.

“You knew.” He accused. Jiang Cheng did not look back. He continued walking past Wuxian down the hall, forcing Wuxian to catch up with him.

“Why didn’t you warn me? Or say something against this shitty idea!” Wuxian continued. “Say something, you’re my brother, my co-pilot—”

“Not anymore.” Jiang Cheng snapped out. He jerked to a halt in the middle of the intersection. “Just because you’re one of the best there is, doesn’t mean you get to dictate my choices either.”

Wuxian blinked in shock. “I wasn’t—”

“Forget it.” Jiang Cheng shook his head. “You know as well as I that we haven’t been Drifting well. Ever since…”

Wuxian forced a smile. “We’ve worked past these things before.”

“Not with shijie as she is now!”

Silence boomed between them. Other soldiers, workers, carefully picked their way around the tumultuous duo.

Jiang Cheng ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the drying strands. “Look. It’s for the best. You know it, I know it. We’ve been pushing it off for way too long. Just—Just go downstairs and train for a bit with everyone. Maybe you’ll get lucky on the first go.”

“I don’t know anyone down there. Besides, the Jades.”

“Yeah, and one’s down and the other hates you, got it.” Jiang Cheng sighed. “Just…Just do it, Wei Ying. For shijie.”

That made Wuxian close like a clam, protests frozen on his tongue. “…Fine.”

Jiang Cheng breathed out. “Good.” A pause. “Good talk.” And he quickly walked away, leaving a shocked and off-balance Wuxian behind.

Left staring after him, Wuxian didn’t hear the first polite cough behind him. The second, though, he heard, and he turned. A grin crept back onto his face.

“Wen Ning!”

Wen Ning held the clipboard closer. “Hi. Wuxian, sir—” Wen Ning ignored the dramatic, dismayed gasp at the title, “—I was wondering whether you were free, uh, right now.”

Wei Wuxian weighed his options.

“Yeah, I’m free! What’s up?”

Wen Ning’s shoulders dropped with relief. “Well, I think I might be onto something again, and I’d love your eyes on it, the last time went so well, so I thought I’d extend the invitation again.”

Wei Wuxian laughed. “No need to be so formal! Fine, fine, let’s go and see what you’ve been cooking down below.” And not find a pilot, Wei WuXian tacked on as they departed, taking the nearest elevator down to the research and medic level.

It wasn’t that Wei Wuxian was against the idea of finding a new pilot. Well, he was, but that was beside the point. He just wasn’t Drift compatible with people; everyone knew that. Some people even joked that he wasn’t even human because of it, a demon pilot. Which was funny. Kind of. It made him miss the days at the academy. Tormenting incoming cadets, teasing and messing with—

“Uh, Wuxian, we’re here?”

“What, already?”

The lab itself was both a chaotic mess and the most organized part, as if the two separate sides of the brain had been made manifest within the room. 

“Nie Huaisang not in today?“ Wuxian asked, peering into the various tanks and odd containers.

Wen Ning shook his head. “He’s working on the other part of the project right now so he’s upstairs looking for stuff.”

Wuxian perked up. “Alright then, tell me about this project!”

Wen Ning instantly went into motion; he wheeled out a cart covered in kaiju flesh. “Look here, see the patterns? And the ones on this one? This one, no, the right one, please, don’t touch them, was from the last kaiju attack. This one, _please_ do not touch them, was from two months ago, preserved, mind you, but can’t you see?”

Yes, in fact, Wei Wuxian could see. There were no differences at all. The thought made him frown.

“Yes, exactly, same everything but weeks apart! What we’re thinking, Nie Huaisang and I that is, is that they all come from the main source, sort of like? Clones? Which wouldn’t make sense since they’re all so different so we’re trying to figure out _why_ they’re different, and, Mr. Wei, over here, this tank is part of a kaiju brain. Potentially, mind you, I’m thinking they might just all be connected.

Wei Wuxian let out a gust of air. “A hivemind.”

Wen Ning nodded urgently. “Yes. So, when they’re here, they’re sending information back like spies. That’s why I think that the attacks are getting stronger, why we almost lost Mr. Lan.”

Wei Wuxian leaned back from the tank, arms crossed over his chest. “Have you told the Marshall?”

“Yes! Of course! But we don’t have nearly enough evidence and I’m not willing to drift with a Kaiju—no, Mr. Wei, get that thought out of your head, just because you’re not good with humans does not mean you’ll do well with a monster.”

Wen Ning winced. “Sorry.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, “No, you’re alright. It’s true. Speaking of which…”

Wen Ning stared. “You have somewhere to be, don’t you?” The disappointment pulled a frown onto Wen Ning’s face. “You lied.”

Wei Wuxian clapped his hands together, bowing. “Please forgive me!”

Immediately, Wen Ning cajoled WuxXian back up, saying it was just a joke, and shoving the laughing pilot out the door.

“I’m not keeping you here any longer! Hide somewhere else!”

“But your sister won’t let me in the bay!” Wuxian whined. Wen Ning looked on with a put-upon air.

“Go do your work, Mr. Wei.”

“Fine, fine, I’m going!”

With no excuses left and nowhere else to go, Wei Wuxian dragged himself over to the elevator and punched in the training level. This was a mistake waiting to happen, he couldn’t help but think with a shake of his head. They had other pilots, it wouldn’t be terrible for two of them to Drift and save the day!

Him, Wei Wuxian drift with somebody. Unlikely.

The doors opened and Wei Wuxian walked directly into a broad chest.

“Agh, sorry!” Wei Wuxian jumped back with a laugh. When his eyes focused, he felt his mouth drop just a bit.

For in front of him was Lan Wangji himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, here we go! Updates will be sporadic because that's unfortunately how I write. But I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I have high hopes for the rest!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @kurainobara !


	2. Chapter 2

“Hanguang-jun!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, shock quickly turning to elation. Though, it was clear to him that his reception was not mutual.

Lan Wangji’s lips pulled slightly down, golden eyes pinning Wei Wuxian down. The trickster pilot grinned, stepping out of the Jade’s way, and he spun about to face a turned Lan Wangji. He couldn’t help himself, Wei Wuxian assured himself silently, that face was just too easy to tease.

“Miss me?” Wei Wuxian batted his eyelashes, smirking.

Lan Wangji looked away.

“That wasn’t a no!” Wei Wuxian danced around Lan Wangji as the star nephew quickly walked down the corridor. “You missed me, didn’t you? Aw, I missed you, too, Hanguang-jun!”

“Mn.”

Despite himself, Wei Wuxian felt something in his chest flip at the sound. “Here to train, too? Should you be up and about anyway?” A frown touched his jovial face. “You were injured, right? Maybe you should head back to Wen Qing.”

“I am fine.” Came the curt reply as the pair rounded the corner into the training rooms. Across the way, many people spun about the mats in spars. The crashing of wood on wood filled the air. Ah, to be young again.

Just as Wei Wuxian opened his mouth to say more, his eyes caught a flash of gold and white out of the corner of his eye. Immediately pulled to the source, he felt another smile break out across his face.

“A-Ling!” He sing-songed, waving.

Jin Ling, one of the three teens standing together just up ahead, shuddered and snapped a glare in Wei Wuxian’s direction.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“Aw, can’t I say hi to my favorite nephew?” Wei Wuxian pounced on Jin Ling, arms tight around the flailing teen.

“I’m your only nephew, get off!”

Wei Wuxian laughed, releasing his captive. His gaze settled on what he could only assume were the new rangers from Beijing. The two shifted under his stare, unsure and uneasy at the sudden attention. Tilting his head, Wei Wuxian stared at the one on the right, something tickling at the back of his brain.

“I know you!” He declared.

Jin Ling rolled his eyes. “Jingyi?”

“No, the other—A-Yuan?!”

The teen in question coughed politely, “It is good to see you again, Mr. Wei. It’s Sizhui now. Lan Sizhui.”

Wei Wuxian patted Sizhui on the shoulders, checking the boy over like a furious mother hen. “You’ve grown so big now!” He lamented, “Are you kicking their butts in the ring? I bet you are, A-Ling still needs to muscle up.”

“Who needs what now?!”

Ignoring the outburst, Wei Wuxian leaned back, Sizhui’s words echoing back at last into his ears. “Wait—Lan? Did you marry?! And you didn’t invite me?!”

Sizhui laughed just as Jingyi clapped a loud hand on Jin Ling’s shoulder to prevent the boy from combustion. “No, no, not married.” His gaze slid to the stoic Lan Wangji standing right where Wei Wuxian had left him. “Adopted.”

Wei Wuxian followed his gaze, and he felt his mouth drop open. This time, though, he bit his tongue to keep from bursting out the first thing on his mind. Lan Wangji…Lan Zhan…He bit his lip. Even thinking the name felt too intimate now.

“I’m proud of you.” Wei Wuxian said, instead, with a genuine, soft smile. His skin prickled. “It looks like you’re happy now.”

Jingyi, who had spent most of the conversation in somewhat stunned silence, finally cut in. “Is anyone going to tell me how you both know Wei Wuxian?”

Jin Ling scoffed. “Uncle. A bad one at that.”

“Hey!”

Sizhui chuckled, shaking his head. “Mr. Wei saved my life when Torrent attacked.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, shaking off the comment even as Jingyi stared in awe. “I’m glad I was there to help at all! You were so small!”

“Uncle, are you here just to make fun?” Jin Ling grouched.

“Nope! Here to train, actually!”

The unspoken disbelief painted itself stark on his nephew’s face. But then a gleam hit his eyes. Jin Ling eyed his two allies, friends, then Wei Wuxian.

“Say, uncle.” Jin Ling drawled. “Willing to spar with us?”

Eyebrows raising, Wei Wuxian took a step back, arms folded. “Now, now, don’t get any ideas.”

Jin Ling picked up the bo staff at his feet, twirling it once. “Just once?”

Wei Wuxian pursed his lips, but he caught the staff when it was thrown to him. Before he could even think of saying no, Jin Ling dashed forward. The staff struck out—blocked at the last second. 

“Alright, alright! C’mon!”

Glancing at each other, Sizhui and Jingyi nodded. At once, they joined the fray. The young trio twisted and whirled and jabbed, spinning around Wei Wuxian. One, two, three. Blocked by a single staff. Around the room, spars died down, the commotion drawing eyes. Jin Ling aimed low; Sizhui went high. Wuxian dropped back, hands scooping himself over all three. His eyes narrowed. The three struck, all middle. A smile.

Wei Wuxian, in one spin, scratched the staff over their chests, the faintest of stings to remember by. They fell back, breathing heavy. Wei Wuxian wiped his forehead, a laugh bubbling up.

“Good, good!” He managed between breaths. “But don’t forget your team! When one goes for the head, the other goes for the stomach, and ankles.” 

Brandishing the staff, Wei Wuxian pointed out the offending body parts on the trio. His tone, now clean of heavy breaths, took a teacher’s cadence. Instinctively, Jin Ling, Sizhui, and Jingyi straightened their backs and listened attentively. All around, the room watched, taken aback and awed. It wasn’t everyday they saw such a fight! Still right where he was left, Lan Wangji stared at Wei Wuxian’s back, any expression hidden under ice.

“Couldn’t you have taken him down a couple moves earlier, sir?” A hand shot up from the crowd, pointing at Jingyi. Jingyi stuck his tongue out much to Sizhui’s dismay.

Wei Wuxian shrugged. “And gained what? Two more attacks on both sides? That was a good play, if unintentional on their part.”

Murmurs swept through the crowd, nodding and shaking heads abound. Wei Wuxian grinned, spinning around to face Lan Wangji and called out, “Hanguang-jun! Come here!”

How presumptuous! Someone gasped. More followed when Lan Wangji approached without a sound. Wei Wuxian shifted his weight, toe to toe, tossing up a forgotten bo staff to the Jade. Caught easily, the staff settled in Lan Wangji’s hands. Their captive audience watched with wide eyes.

“Demonstration!” Wei Wuxian turned, stepping in time with Lan Wangji till they were on the central mat. He raised a hand at Lan Wangji, a smirk curling on his lips. His fingers beckoned. A frown touched Wangji’s stoic face.

Whack! Wood crashed together—apart, together again. Legs snapped forward, another back. Someone whistled behind them. Wood, again, crack!

Wei Wuxian skidded back. His feet prowled round the moment they touched ground. Across from him, Lan Wangji mirrored each pointed step. Their eyes met. Burning gold seared Wei Wuxian from head to toe. Unconsciously, he licked his suddenly dry lips. Focus. Focus! He needed to focus—

“What’s going on here?!”

The thunderous voice boomed. The crowd shuffled, tight salutes snapping up. Lan Wangji bowed in the direction of his uncle, the Marshall blocking out the main entryway.

“Wei Wuxian, I ordered you down here to find a pilot not become a spectacle!” Lan Qiren bellowed, stalking in.

Wei Wuxian twirled his staff, resting it on his shoulder. “I was, I swear! I was just showing these children how to fix some of their fighting.”

Nostrils flaring, Lan Qiren spoke again, “You are not qualified to teach them.”

“Awww, don’t be so stingy.” Wei Wuxian coyly looked away from Lan Qiren’s purpling face.

Sizhui stepped up from the crowd, saluting. “Sir! Wei Wuxian did indeed help us.” The boy did not waver when the Marshall’s stormy gaze fell upon him. “My apologies if it was out of line.”

Lan Qiren huffed. “At ease.” Sizhui stepped back, head bowing. “That doesn’t deter from the fact that you are supposed to be testing drift compatibility, ranger.”

Wei Wuxian frowned. “You cannot force a bond. Sir.”

“Just because you’ve piloted solo doesn’t make you the exemption to the rule, ranger! Lan Wangji, away from him, you are not supposed to be up here.”

“What, afraid your nephew will Drift with me?” Wei Wuxian bit out before he could stop himself.

Lan Qiren’s mood blackened. “Out. Now!”

Wei Wuxian sketched a sardonic bow, handing his staff to a flustered Jin Ling. The last thing he saw before leaving the room was a frown marring Lan Wangji’s beautiful face.

* * *

His small quarters were hardly something to be boastful about, but they did the trick. Military efficient, but personal knickknacks kept the place from being straight lines and laces. A picture frame stood precariously on the steel bedside table, three youthful, shining faces smiling up at Wei Wuxian as he took a seat on the cot.

Damn.

Wei Wuxian flung himself back, sprawling out on the cot. Eyes closed, his mind replayed the confrontation like clockwork. That had been stupid, even for him. Lan Wangji’s face swam before his eyes.

Bet you’re disappointed in me now, huh, Lan Zhan?

The image said nothing, did nothing. Wei Wuxian’s smile found no home on his lips. Those golden eyes bore into his skin, the feeling still lingering from the quick spar. A sigh broke his silence. He would keep that sensation pocketed away with the rest, in his simple mind’s folder of Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan and the things he can’t have.

Wei Wuxian buried his face into his pillow with a groan. An incessant beeping interrupted him, and Wei Wuxian turned to see the military standard phone blinking beside him. Trepidation coursing through him, he reached over and took the call.

“Hello?”

“A-Xian?”

Immediately, the tension burrowing its way through his body melted away. Wei Wuxian laid back down, holding the phone close to his ear.

“Hi, shijie.”

Jiang Yanli’s voice smiled through the phone. “How are you?”

“Great!”

Her laughter echoed in the receiver. “A-Xian, you can’t fool me.”

Wei Wuxian pouted. “Wasn’t.”

“A-Cheng told me you’re looking for a partner.”

Traitor.

“Ordered to.” He finally said back, still pouting. “I am trying!”

“I know.” She replied fondly. “I wish you and A-Cheng could still…”

Her voice trailed off into a mutual silence. In the background, Wei Wuxian could hear the light patter of rain on a window. The storm must have let up a bit.

“Yeah.” Wei Wuxian murmured. “Me, too.”

He could still taste the static and iron. He could still feel the circuit scars. He could still hear the terrifying silence of the Drift echo back at him.

“You can’t keep doing this all by yourself, A-Xian.” Jiang Yanli said, soft and sure. “It will be hard. But I’m sure you’ll find someone that will know you and trust you for who you are.”

“I hope so, shijie. I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the fic is outlined so I updated the chapter number to reflect that! I expect my outline to change slightly as I go, since this one already deviated a bit, but I'm cautiously optimistic! Though...I might change the rating to explicit for a later chapter if I get the nerve to Write it.....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

By the time dinner rolled around, Wei Wuxian nursed a persistent headache behind his eyes, the ones that never quite faded. Wen Qing had assured him, like she did every time he was down in the medical bay, that the headaches would eventually fade away or, at the very least, their sting would dull with fading memories. Regardless, the day had started to wear on his skin and press reminders of the morning’s deadline with each passing moment. It really wasn’t that he didn’t want to pilot anymore, or his strange inability to drift with people; the headaches spoke the truth even when his mouth wouldn’t.

Wei Wuxian forked over a mashed piece of carrot, the standard Shatterdome meal hardly anything to applaud. They tried, he gave them that, but feeding so many was bound to have its downfalls. This time? Mushy carrots. The constant din and chatter around him continued without pause, dulled by his worn senses. The carrot found its way to the opposite side of the plate.

A cup tapped on the table. 

Pulling his head up from its despondent slouch, Wei Wuxian stared wide-eyed at the cup’s pristine owner. It was only pure practice that stopped Wei Wuxian from blurting out a startled ‘Lan Zhan’.

Lan Wangji stood at Wei Wuxian’s elbow, steady gaze fixated on the seated man. Shuffling, Wei Wuxian straightened with a polite cough before breaking into a more customary grin.

“Hanguang-jun! I missed you.” He teases, biting back the truth of his words. Lan Wangji’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Now, that wouldn’t do at all. Wei Wuxian gestured for the tall man to sit down. “C’mon, there’s plenty of space for everyone.”

Eyes still on Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji sat down across the table and pulled his single cup of water close. Wei Wuxian’s brows furrowed.

“Where’s your dinner?” He asked.

“Not hungry.”

Wei Wuxian pouted. “Have some of my food, here! Say ah.” He spooned up the offending carrot and waved it in Lan Wangji’s direction.

“No.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Wei Wuxian laughed and let it go. An idea tickled through his headache. “Hey, hey, how about this? Let’s ditch this crowd and head into the city. C’mon, c’mon!”

Thoroughly taken by the idea, Wei Wuxian jumped to his feet and swept off the little mess he made. Looking at an unmoving Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian brought out the big guns, widening his eyes with the slightest tremble of his lip.

Lan Wangji stared. He got up.

Haha, score! Poor Lan Wangji must be really cooped up if he was willing to go with him, Wei Wuxian thought, after all, it wasn’t like the man liked him. Ignoring the rest of the thought, Wei Wuxian all but skipped out of the Shatterdome, Lan Wangji shadowing him.

Just as he had predicted, the rain had all but ceased, the storm abated for now. In the evening mist, Hong Kong rose from the gray in a shining beacon of light and color. As they drew closer to the city, the military bustle melted away to civilian fare, apartment high-rises and skyscrapers taking over the rolling island hills. Soon, empty streets filled with people and stalls still open for the evening crowd. Kowloon was closest to the Shatterdome, something Wei Wuxian was grateful for; he wasn’t sure he could take the action of LKF tonight contrary to rumors. Let alone Wan Chai. No offense.

Wei Wuxian stretched his arms over his head, glancing over at an unruffled Lan Wangji. The lights danced off the man’s face, and Wei Wuxian felt his heart seize in his chest at the sight. How could a man be so beautiful? He had to know, right? Did Lan Wangji know what he did to people? What he did to Wei Wuxian?

Lan Wangji glanced over, and Wei Wuxian immediately tore his gaze away.

Yet, he still felt a smile play at his lips, small and genuine as they continued to walk through the streets without the world on their shoulders.

“Hey, Hanguang-jun?”

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian chanced a question. “Is your brother okay?”

A pause filled the space between them, and Wei Wuxian winced at his thoughtlessness. Just as he opened his mouth to take it back, Lan Wangji replied, “He will be fine.”

Wei Wuxian breathed out a sigh of relief. “Good. When I heard that it was you—” Lan Wangji stared. “—I got a little worried! Don’t do that again, okay!”

“I will endeavor not to.”

Wei Wuxian burst out laughing, startling a passerby. “So serious, Hanguang-jun!”

“How are you?” Lan Wangji broke through.

“I’m doing great!” He replied with a wide grin, feeling his headache pulse. As if he could sense it, Lan Wangji frowned ever so slightly at Wei Wuxian. It didn’t help that a spotlight caught Wei Wuxian’s eyes, blinding and piercing enough to cause a wince. Lan Wangji immediately reached out and grabbed Wei Wuxian’s elbow, tugging them down a quieter street. 

“Hanguang-jun, what are you doing? So shameless!” The hand on his elbow tightened. “Ow, ow, okay, shutting up.”

They walked a couple more paces before Lan Wangji dropped his hand like it had caught fire. Ah. Right. Wei Wuxian rubbed the spot numbly. Where the man’s fingers had touched, he felt branded.

“We should head back.” Lan Wangji stated. Wei Wuxian stole a glance at Lan Wangji’s impassive profile, feeling his stomach drop.

“Yeah…guess we should.”

* * *

Entering the Shatterdome was like entering a ghost town and immediately, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian looked at each in perfect sync. Swiftly, they passed the glaring clock and up. As they went, they passed by monitors, each with a pod of people staring intently at the screen. From the flashes they got, Wei Wuxian felt dread tear down his spine.

His fear proved all too true when they finally entered the command center and into dead silence.

Eyeing the monitors, Wei Wuxian bit back a hiss, something guttural in him surging forward to growl at the monstrous visage rampaging across the ocean from them. 

(He counted his lucky stars that it hadn’t hit Hong Kong. Guilt made the thought hard to swallow.)

The fight must have been going for some time, judging from the wounds bleeding from the kaiju, blue blood dripping toxic. Sparks shattered over the metal jaeger, engine a distant roar. They fought on the broken skeleton of a wall. A defense torn to nothing in seconds, left with only cinderblocks and wire. Even without full sound, Wei Wuxian could hear the screaming roar, the clicks of teeth, the scrape of claws. It was big. Too big. The number four glared from the screen. Category 4. A seething mass of alien flesh and poison.

Just like that, it was over. One second, its head was there. The next it wasn’t, torn from its grotesque shoulders. Muted cheers echoed from beneath the floor. As if the applause was a signal, a wave of relief hit the room.

“Reset the clock.”

Wei Wuxian snapped his gaze to Marshall Qiren. The relief bled back into the normal, constant war drums. Down below, he knew that the numbers had returned to zero, ticking once again.

“It tore through the wall like it was nothing.” Someone muttered, hushed by a colleague.

Another whispered, “They’re getting stronger.”

Qiren glared at the room; the murmurs stopped. Slowly, with the finality of a judge’s gavel, the Marshall turned and looked at Wei Wuxian.

“Tomorrow.” The Marshall promised, warned.

It took everything in him not to scream.

* * *

Morning came, fast and unforgiving. At five, Wei Wuxian found himself on the training mats, sweaty and eager for breath.

His most recent opponent bowed and exited the ring. A pen marked something off on a clipboard. Wei Wuxian shot Lan Wangji a traitorous look. There he was, the Second Jade, all clean and fine, notes in hand standing beside his powerful uncle. Then there was Wei Wuxian, breathing heavy from the last few fights, victorious but empty.

“Next!” Qiren barked out.

The next pilot-to-be winced but stepped onto the mat. Wei Wuxian felt sorry for them. But that’s where his sympathy ended.

Whack! Down, right—under, SLAM!

At the sidelines, Jin Ling, Sizhui, and Jingyi watched with synchronized winces. They had arrived two matches ago, curious at their senior’s skill and trial. Now, it was almost hard to watch as Wei Wuxian tore through the competition like a blade. This was the person remembered for Yiling, not the happy-go-lucky senior they knew most days.

A low _tsk_ echoed, barely noticeable. But it was enough for Wei Wuxian to look up, incredulous at Lan Wangji.

“What?” Wei Wuxian demanded in front of his shocked opponent.

Lan Wangji shifted, “You could have done that two moves less.” He admonished.

Wei Wuxian laughed, “Then c’mon down for a spot and show me better, eh? Han. Guang. Jun.”

Lan Wangji looked at his uncle. Marshall Qiren glared at the insolent pilot. A beat of silence. The clipboard was snatched up into the Marshall’s hands. The words were left unspoken. Wei Wuxian swore he could hear the faintest ‘beat him up’ in the silence. Bowing in acknowledgement, Lan Wangji left his podium.

Luckily, the current opponent knew better than to stay on the mats in the face of the boiling tension seeping throughout the room. Lan Wangji stopped at the edge of the mat and politely took off his shoes, setting them neatly to the side.

“Till four.” Marshall Qiren snapped.

Wei Wuxian barely nodded, jaw tight. He kicked the loose staff at Lan Wangji, who expertly caught it. Fine. Be that way. Mr. Perfect. You and your perfect face.

A step to the right. Mirrored to the left. They circled one another, two lions on the prowl. One, two, three—

They came together—the crack of wood shattered the silence. Fast, bewitching the eye, the audience could barely keep up.

“One.” Wei Wuxian bit out through a wild grin. Lan Wangji scoffed.

Again. Feet, fists, fighting all at once. Wood caught.

“One.” Lan Wangji returned. A cheer broke out. It silenced under the next crack of wood. They danced, deadly and sure. The numbers flew out. 

Two. Three. Two. Three. They stood opposite once again, tied. The last hit within arm’s reach.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help the wildfire smile. He swore he could see an echo on Lan Wangji’s face. This was good. He knew it deep in his bones. With each turn, each push and pull tugged at his soul, bearing down upon him. It was like his blood had come alive, singing. Did Lan Zhan feel it, too? Oblivious to their stunned audience, they circled again. Neither felt the whispers on their skin, the awed looks in their hair, the gasps of _drift—_

Their last clash came.

A blur of motion, hit once, twice, thrice. Duck under, pull up, stare into the other’s eyes. Back, forward, clash again. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop—

Wood halted.

Silence flooded the room.

Their breaths, the only sound.

The staff itched under Wei Wuxian’s chin, a hairsbreadth away. His own bo staff scratched into Lan Wangji’s chest.

Across the room, the junior trio stared in disbelieving awe. At the doorway, Marshall Qiren glowered with the strength of a thousand storms. Their scattered audience watched with barely held breaths. The words echoed in everyone’s minds.

_Drift compatible._


	4. Chapter 4

Wei Wuxian knocked a mop over in his rush to close the closet door, a bucket spilling over with a clang. The lock useless on this side, he sank to the ground, back to the door and head in his hands. His fingers found his hair and tangled the locks, ruining the half-up do he sported from the training room.

“What the fuck…” Wei Wuxian whispered, voice shaking. Instead of cleaning supplies he saw golden eyes boring into his soul, large hands clutching the bo staff with all their might.

Drift compatible with the Second Jade of Lan. Lan Wangji. Lan Zhan.

He was doomed. Absolutely sure of it.

Vaguely, he recalled laughing and then immediately sprinting out of the room. Not his finest hour, he knew, but what was he supposed to do? Wait for the Marshall to rip him in half for sparring with his nephew? Wait for Lan Wangji’s disappointed face? The latter hit him straight in the gut, the vision of so serious eyes fading into a cold, hateful gaze.

A loud bang interrupted his sorrowing thoughts. With a yelp, Wei Wuxian tumbled forward, the door behind him crashing open.

“Oi.” A voice said ominously. 

Wei Wuxian looked up with a nervous grin just as Jiang Cheng’s shadow fell over him. “H-hi?”

Jiang Cheng reached down and hauled Wei Wuxian up to his feet by his shirt, quickly letting go. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! Running out like that, the Marshall’s furious!”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, taking a tentative step back into a metal shelf.

“I don’t know, _stay?!_ There were still people you had to test—oh for the love of, get OUT of there!” Jiang Cheng flung Wei Wuxian out into the hallway. People, who had definitely not been listening, scattered.

“So mean!”

“I’ll be meaner if you cost us another massacre if you can’t get your shit together.” Jiang Cheng snapped, glaring. Just as Wei Wuxian opened his mouth to reply, Jiang Cheng continued, “Beijing sent their last two teams down.”

Oh.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Do I LOOK like I’m joking?” Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue. Tsk. “Regardless of whatever the fuck you’re doing right now, hiding from Lan Wangji because he hates your guts even more now, whatever, you’re needed in command whether you like it or not.”

Wei Wuxian straightened up, breathing in sharply. Jiang Cheng eyed the man warningly. Wei Wuxian bit his tongue.

Rolling his eyes, Jiang Cheng marched down the hall, hauling Wei Wuxian with him by the arm. “Seriously, what’s up with you?” He muttered.

Unsure whether to reply or not, Wei Wuxian did anyway. “Nothing!”

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes again, tugging Wei Wuxian along harder ignoring the man’s complaints and the stunned spectators. “Are you that against drifting with somebody?” He asked, chancing a glance at Wei Wuxian.

Face frozen, Wei Wuxian laughed, high and brittle. “Now, now, it sounds like you actually care!”

Releasing Wei Wuxian as if burnt, Jiang Cheng growled, “Shut up!”

Topic successfully dodged, Wei Wuxian hummed a happy tune and skipped along side his rushing brother.

Brother.

Before he could dwell further, before he could lose himself in the loathing that followed his every move, the stairs and hallways ended, and the command center swung open. Upon their entry, everyone turned to stare, and Jiang Cheng quickly moved out of the way, leaving Wei Wuxian awkwardly alone.

Marshall Qiren, face a thundercloud, glared in his direction. At the back of the room, he could see a figure in white, all too familiar now, looking away. Despite himself, Wei Wuxian felt his heart seize upon seeing Lan Wangji. But he couldn’t even look at Wei Ying now, huh? Yeah…he deserved that.

“So, here he is!” A voice mocked, and Wei Wuxian felt an unwelcome chill down his spine. Turning slowly, Wei Wuxian stared at the voice’s owner and into their burn scarred face.

Wen Chao sneered, lips pulling grotesquely at the scars. At his side, silent as ever, Wen Zhuliu stood straight and all, hands behind his back. Their red flame uniforms stood starkly out in the mess of white and black and blue of the Shatterdome’s attire. In direct contrast, two new rangers stood beside the sore pair in white and gray, and Wei Wuxian felt his mood lift ever so slightly as he took in Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan’s welcome faces. Better than the blabbermouth still talking shit.

“I’m sorry, did you have something constructive to say?” Wei Wuxian broke into Wen Chao’s rant. Fuming, Wen Chao took a step forward.

“Enough.”

At once, everyone fell in line. Marshall Qiren stared them all down. “As most of you know, we’re consolidating our forces here to Hong Kong. We have reason to suspect another kaiju attack within the next couple days.”

The words were met with stunned, terrified silence. The Marshall glanced around, face stern.

“With Zidian and Bichen down, we’re welcoming Shuanghua and Core-Melting Hand to our midst.”

This time, there was a light smattering of applause that ended all too quickly.

Qiren continued. “We’re bringing one of our downed Jaegers back up to commission. We’ll have three ready for the next attack. Everyone must be prepared for that eventuality. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!” Chorused out across the room.

Qiren nodded solemnly. Then his gaze turned to Wei Wuxian, distaste spreading across his face.

“Ranger Wei Wuxian. Have you found yourself a co-pilot, as ordered?” He barked out.

Wei Wuxian felt his stomach clench. “No, sir—”

“I will be.” A pause. “We’re drift compatible.”

As one the room turned to stare at Lan Wangji, the man’s eyes clear and set on Wei Wuxian. Marshall Qiren’s face purpled. But what could he say against such a bold statement? What could he say when he saw the evidence himself not even an hour earlier? Whether he liked it or not, his nephew could possibly Drift with the infamous Wei Wuxian. They no longer had the luxury of choice.

“Very well.” Marshall Qiren said stiffly, much to Wei Wuxian’s surprise. “I need the two of you in gear in an hour in the bay. We’re taking you both on a test run.”

* * *

“You don’t have to do this.”

Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Wangji, his own hands fiddling with the black body armor he had just donned. Maybe if he stared enough, Lan Wangji would make sense. Or more sense. Just something other than whatever had possessed the man to agree to be his co-pilot.

“Mn.” Came the only reply. Wei Wuxian barely resisted throwing up his hands.

“Seriously, Hanguang-jun, don’t force yourself.” Wei Wuxian tried again. “No one would fault you for backing out.”

Lan Wangji finally turned, impeccable in his white armor. “No.”

Wei Wuxian spluttered. “What is your problem—”

The doors in front of them hissed, steam pouring out as they opened. With no time and no words left to say, Wei Wuxian could only follow helplessly behind Lan Wangji, entering the cockpit. Metal shrouded everything, glossy and sleek. Flickering to life, the screens glowed orange and blue, painting everything in their dim fluorescent glow.

Out the window, the eyes of the beast, lay the bottom level of the Shatterdome, running around like ants before a giant. And what a giant it was.

Silvery white armor bloomed across the sturdy skeleton, archaic clouds curling around the arms and torso. Around the burning blue nuclear core, a snowflake like pattern fractured over the jaeger’s chest. Silver streaked across white shattered paint, scratches like bruises and scars across the whole of the machine. Clean metal marked where replacements were made—the head was welded back together, creating a grisly scar over the worn material.

Bichen.

Wei Wuxian blew out a breath, stepping gingerly around the cockpit. This wasn’t his, it screamed beneath his feet, a loan if anything else.

“I’ll take left if that’s alright with you?” He said quietly into the looming silence broken only by the sizzle of gear and metal.

Lan Wangji shot Wei Wuxian a look that went dutifully ignored. Still, the Jade walked around to the right side without argument, something that left Wei Wuxian weak with gratitude. Not that it would matter in a couple moments, he thought, nearly bitter, his thoughts would be made all too apparent once the Drift commenced.

Thoughts like how he loved—

“Alright, rangers, get into position!” Crackled Marshall Qiren over the comms. “Prepare for neural handshake.”

Sucking in a tight breath, Wei Wuxian let the machine do its work, connecting at the feet and up his spine. The Jaeger’s eyes clouded with his own, the prickling of machine and human connection forging its way through metal and wire.

“Initiating neural handshake.”

He glanced at Lan Wangji, shocked to see a tightness around the other’s eyes. As if sensing his gaze, Lan Wangji looked his way.

Please don’t hate me, his heart begged.

That was the last thought he had before he went under.

* * *

_Neural bridge engaged_.

_What’s going on, what’s wrong—goddamnit—Wei Ying—n’t chase the rabbit—Wei Ying—shit, turn it off, turn it off—_

_Wei Ying._

“Oi, Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian grinned to his left, flexing his fingers at a disgruntled Jiang Cheng. No longer did stress burn at the edges of Jiang Cheng’s face, no longer did his eyes burn with barely disguised resentment. In their purple body-armor, they were a pair like no other, grinning helplessly and cocky as they stepped in time together.

“We’re gonna be fine! Don’t see why we need the Wens and Shuanghua to back us up.” Wei Wuxian laughed.

“Don’t jinx it.” Jiang Cheng bit out, eyes dancing with mirth.

Under them, the great Jaeger Zidian moved with jagged grace through the waves. Purple, gray, and black, it’s lithe figure cut through water like a blade, electricity smoking and crackling where machine and world met. Built for lightning speed and armed with a coiled, bladed whip, Zidian marched forward without a care, stopping only at the miracle mile.

“Don’t forget about the rest of us.” Wen Chao barked over the comms. Zidian turned its head to stare at the red and black Jaeger behind them. Even in the incoming mist, the red sunburst over the nuclear core glared with all its might as if daring the world to shoot it down.

A little further away, another Jaeger, icy white and blue overlaid with black reinforcements, shifted in the waves.

“We are working together on this.” Xiao Xingchen said calmly, the comms making his voice staticky. “Any progress on its Category?”

“No—whatever it is, it’s fast.”

Wei Wuxian grinned. “We can handle fast.”

“Remember our duty.” Song Lan relayed solemnly. “Hold the mile for Yiling.”

Zidian saluted Shuanghua. “You got it.”

Alarms rang off, blaring in each and every cockpit. The red flashing lights did little to distract, only serving as a warning for the incoming danger. Turning, the three Jaegers met the horizon, laughter turning to silence.

The waves churned restlessly.

A dark blue eye gleamed in the mist.

“THERE!”

Zidian’s whip lashed out, crashing into the water. Steam burst into the sky—and a horrific, monstrous scream broke the peace.

It moved—faster than lightning, burning like a missile, swift as a snake—dodging the attack. It reeled back, its face and fins flaring. Its jagged tongue slipped through rows of ghastly teeth, hissing. Its feet broke the water, wicked claws cutting through stone like sand.

Category III. Cobaria.

Screeching, it dived under another whip strike. Out of nowhere, it launched into the air. The tail, thought harmless, split into two jagged spikes.

“Watch out!”

Shuanghua dodged—not fast enough. Metal ripped apart, nails on chalkboard screech. Horns blared. Cobaria hissed, whipping itself around Shuanghua like a python.

“Take this, you bastard!” Wen Chao roared, charging. Core-Melting Hand lit up like a beacon, its right hand burning to life. BOOM!

Chunks of kaiju crashed into the water. Blue toxic blood dripped. Cobaria roared—its mouth wrenching back impossibly wide, hacking—

“You fools, get back!” Jiang Cheng yelled.

Blue acid burst from the kaiju’s jaws, directly into the jaeger’s cockpit.

The horrific screams rang loud.

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng looked at each other, sweat beading out. Zidian’s whip crackled, cracking into the kaiju’s neck. It gurgled up acid, letting go of Shuanghua, falling into the waves.

“…Is it dead?”

Silence. Heavy breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

Suddenly, the comms burst out: “It’s heading for the city!” Just as the waves broke, and Cobaria’s bleeding body breached. It twisted mid-air, avoiding the whip crashing in its wake.

Shit, shit, shit. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng took chase, joints aching with speed.

Not fast enough.

A building exploded under a burst of acid before they could reach it. Zidian’s whip finally caught Cobaria’s tail, wrenching the thing away and throwing it far. CRASH!

Jiang Cheng fumbled with the outside comms. “Evacuate!” His voice bellowed from the Jaeger into the screams below. Quieter, only for them, Jiang Cheng whispered, “Yanli…”

“Come and get it, you son of a bitch!” Roared Wen Chao, the sunburst Jaeger crashing into the city, the cockpit splayed open. 

“Careful of the civilians!” Wei Wuxian yelled.

Wen Chao shouted back. “They should have left already if they didn’t want to get hurt!”

“That bastard—!” Jiang Cheng spit out.

As one, Zidian pushed through the rubble, letting Core-Melting Hand and Shuanghua rumble with Cobaria. With the way clear, the group of people ran wildly away from the battle. A couple looked up, and Zidian reeled back in surprise.

Jiang Yanli nodded, clutching a child to her chest.

“What is she doing, she should be in the shelter by now?!” Jiang Cheng burst out.

“Does it matter, we protect her!”

“ZIDIAN, LOOK OUT—!”

BOOM!

Cobaria ripped into Zidian’s cockpit. It took one glance, one look. Jiang Cheng’s eyes wide on Wei Wuxian’s horrified face. The Drift burned.

And just like that the world fell away.

“JIANG CHENG!” Wei Wuxian screamed into the empty air. Distantly, he heard another, a second boom, as Zidian’s other half crashed into the city. The Drift warped, clawing into Wei Wuxian’s head, turning itself inside out.

Cobaria licked its horrid teeth, a parody of a grin.

Wei Wuxian’s vision turned red.

Crash. BOOM. Metal breaking, blood dripping. Circuitry sizzled, burning flesh, bone. BOOM. Civilians screaming. Dust burst, buildings broke.

Silence.

Cobaria, its body unrecognisable, broke across the streets. Crashing down, Zidian dropped to a sparking knee.

Pain.

The empty drift wailed back at him. Wei Wuxian struggled to breathe, the weight of the entire Jaeger tearing into his veins, his brain. Pain. Blood dripped, drip, drip, drip onto the cockpit floor.

Hazy eyes stared through the debris.

“Jiang…Ch…” Wei Wuxian’s vision blurred. The Jaeger stared as a purple clad figure on the ground dragged its way to another body.

“Shijie…”

Tears burned down his cheeks.

Shuanghua’s calm captain spoke quietly. “Zidian?”

Yanli lay unmoving in Jiang Cheng’s broken arms.

“Zidian?”

Wei Wuxian stared into nothing. Drip, drip, drip.

_Wei Ying._

What had he done?

_Wei Ying._

God, what had he done?

_Wei Ying_.

Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I yell about mdzs and this fic on twitter @kurainobara ! I also draw art for the fic, haha. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter! <3 Best of love


	5. Chapter 5

They had called him hero. When did the cheers turn to whispers? When did unbelievable strength become berserker madness? When did it all go wrong?

Wei Wuxian remembers the point balanced on the edge of a blade, tilting to and fro. The wind that blew it down came as a hurricane of grief, guilt, and broken family. The horror never quite left, stuck in his head as permanent as Jiang Yanli’s injuries.

How long had she danced on the precipice? And all because of him, because he was reckless, thoughtless, too caught up in his own head to realise that others were being hurt because of him. He did what he had to; others had assured him. Had he? Shuanghua could have saved them, but, no, he had to be a hero.

Jiang Cheng never forgave him for it.

Consumed by his thoughts, the bright lights of the medical bay were a distant annoyance, something at the edge of his consciousness. Sleep had released its necessary claim on him at last, leaving him bereft and aching on the uncomfortable cot. Beeping filled the silences, steady with the beat of another’s heart.

Despite himself, Wei Wuxian glanced at the only other occupant.

Lan Xichen flipped to another page of a book, bandages peeking out from under the man’s collar. The most glaring injury remained the First Jade’s right leg, held firmly by bandage and cast. Even in the sickly glow permeating the room, Lan Xichen still somehow maintained his distinguished air, more a scholar than patient at the moment.

The man glanced towards Wei Wuxian, and, caught, Wei Wuxian chanced a grin.

Returning the gesture with a gentle smile, Lan Xichen let the book rest in his lap. “Welcome back.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but groan at the reminder. He flopped an arm over his eyes. How could he have a conversation with this person? He was Lan Zhan’s brother!

The thought jolted Wei Wuxian upright. Lan Zhan!

Looking around wildly, Wei Wuxian caught a strange look on Lan Xichen’s face. No matter. He had other issues. The Drift, what had happened? Struggling to remember, Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, trying to reconnect with the ghosts of feelings he had felt but each one slipped through his fingers like smoke. Man, had he really fucked up that badly?

“Lan Wangji will be back soon.”

Wei Wuxian tore his gaze to Lan Xichen, who smiled indulgently and continued, “He was called away only ten minutes ago.”

Heart fluttering ridiculously, Wei Wuxian slowly nodded. Lan Zhan had been here? Visiting his brother no doubt. Not him. “Seeing you?” He had to ask. He had to. “Guessing the book is his doing.”

Lan Xichen sent him an odd look, one he had trouble deciphering. A pause made the silence between them just slightly awkward. 

“You don’t remember Drifting with him?” Lan Xichen asked, the question hitting Wei Wuxian out of the blue. That was NOT what he had asked.

Wei Wuxian carefully shook his head with a small laugh. “Kinda got caught up in my own head when we connected, I think.”

Lan Xichen hummed. “I see.”

See what? Wei Wuxian wanted to ask. What did he know that Wei Wuxian didn’t? Had he missed something even more important?

“Take care of him.” Lan Xichen continued after a moment. “As his new partner.” In my stead went unsaid.

This time, Wei Wuxian nodded seriously, “I will. As much as someone like me can.”

“Does someone like you also faint dead away when I’m not looking?”

Both Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian looked up to see two people entering the little bay. Wen Qing, the question’s owner, stared hard at Wei Wuxian even as she gently pushed a wheelchair forward—and Wei Wuxian’s heart all but stopped in his chest.

“Shijie?”

Jiang Yanli smiled, taking the chair’s controls into her own hands to roll to his bedside. “There you are, A-Xian. Feeling better?”

“Just a headache.” He replied with a helpless smile when she gently touched his cheek.

Wen Qing rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you didn’t get worse—you went in too deep.” She added reproachfully. Coming from her, in her medic’s uniform and stern face, the comment bit deeply.

Wei Wuxian winced at the reminder. Jiang Yanli sighed and asked, “Was it Yiling?”

Unable to say no, Wei Wuxian nodded, looking down into his lap. At the edges of his vision he could see her knees draw closer, her chair wheeling closer.

She’d never be able to walk again, he knew. He clenched his fists. Her hands came up and gently pried each finger loose, soothing him without words.

“A-Xian.” Jiang Yanli murmured. “Just how old are you anyway?”

Wei Wuxian snickered. “Three.”

She reached out and pinched his cheek. “Three year olds don’t need to worry about me. It wasn’t your fault, A-Xian.”

“But shijie—”

“No buts.”

He raised his gaze to her clear eyes. She smiled. “You couldn’t help that I was there at the time. I was doing my job, getting people to safety, and the kaiju didn’t give us enough time to evacuate, you know that. It wasn’t your fault.”

It wouldn’t take just a few words for the guilt to be raised from his shoulders or for Jiang Cheng’s glare to lose its bite. But for now? It was enough. Enough for the ever present load to take a seat back.

“Now…” Her tone made him tense. “Tell me about drifting with Lan Wangji.”

“Shijie!”

She laughed, bright and cheery. Wei Wuxian felt his cheeks flush, and a glance to Lan Xichen did not spare his dignity for the man had looked over just as he did.

“I don’t remember much.” Wei Wuxian griped, pouting at her smile. “Kinda got lost almost as soon as it started. I don’t know…maybe he hates me even more now for messing it all up.”

Paper ripped.

Looking up, Jiang Yanli and Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Xichen, who in turn stared at the ripped page of his book.

“Ah.”

Carefully, Lan Xichen put the paper back in the book. Wordlessly, Wen Qing offered tape and a sympathetic look.

Looking back at Jiang Yanli, Wei Wuxian shrugged.

Shaking her head, Jiang Yanli said, “You’ll find out next time you Drift together, won’t you?”

Next time…

“Yeah, guess I will.”

* * *

The rain had returned. The soft pitter patter of water broke up the monotonous silence, filling the wharf gently. Below his feet, the waves had yet to regain their stormy strength, instead lapping at the wood with a persistent flow. A gray mist was beginning to settle in, shrouding everything in soft mystery.

Wei Wuxian breathed in slowly, letting the air fill his lungs completely before letting go entirely. He would have to go back inside soon, he knew, feeling the rain soaking his hair and jacket with every passing second. But it felt nice to just be himself with no unwanted visitors.

So, when he heard footsteps approaching, he felt annoyance flicker up. Jiang Cheng? The steps were too quiet for him.

The rain stopped overhead, and a black umbrella took over his vision.

“Hanguang-jun?!” Wei Wuxian startled, pulling out of the umbrella’s protective circle.

Lan Wangji stared after him. He held the umbrella out again. This time, Wei Wuxian took the step back in, grateful for the reprieve.

“Haha, how’d you find me?”

“You come here a lot.”

“Aw, sounds like you care!”

Lan Wangji’s lips did a strange thing. Wei Wuxian paid it no mind, knowing his teasing was getting to the man as intended. The feeling warmed him up from head to toe, reminded of simpler days in the academy, just two cadets working their way up the ladder.

Back then, Wei Wuxian hadn’t savored having Lan Wangji’s attention as much as he should have. But feeling and seeing Lan Wangji’s gaze upon him now made up just a bit for lost time.

“Brother said you don’t remember much from Drifting.”

Wow, rude, Xichen, tattle-tailing on him like that. Wei Wuxian laughed. “Yep! All your secrets are safe.”

“Mn. Until next time.”

Despite himself, Wei Wuxian felt his heart clench. “You still want to Drift with me?”

“Yes.”

“_Why?_” Wei Wuxian burst out. “You saw my memories, I’m not a good partner, I can barely hold on in the Drift!”

“Mn.”

“You didn’t have to agree.” Wei Wuxian pouted.

Lan Wangji shook his head. “Will Drift with you again.” He said, calm and utterly sure. It took Wei Wuxian’s breath away.

“Would you Drift with me right now?” Wei Wuxian pressed, cocking a brow.

“Yes.”

And with that, Wei Wuxian suddenly jerked forward, Lan Wangji’s hand tight on his wrist and dragging him back to the Shatterdome.

“Ah, Hanguang-jun! So forward, I’m swooning!”

“Shameless.”

* * *

By the time, they had reached Bichen and had informed a furious Jiang Cheng of their intentions to try the Drift again, Wei Wuxian had resigned himself to his fate.

Maybe he’d get lucky.

But then again, the chances were slim now that the worst was out of the way. At least. He hoped the worst was done with.

An echo in his head pulsed with his headache.

“Alright, you two ready?” Jiang Cheng barked out over the comms. Distantly, Wei Wuxian heard Lan Wangji give the affirmative.

“…Hanguang-jun?”

“Mn.”

“I—” Unable to continue, Wei Wuxian steeled himself. “See you in the Drift.”

Staring at him, Lan Wangji tilted his head and nodded. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, listening to the machines around them whirl and click and beep.

_Prepare for neural handshake._

_Neural handshake initiated. In 3. 2. 1._

Wei Wuxian’s senses exploded into sound and light. All at once, he was three, eight, sixteen, and more. He saw himself, grinning shamelessly in the rain and moonlight, a memory treasured and cherished with the care of a thousand cranes. For the first time, he felt the sting of his own words, the flustered interior to a cold exterior, the uncomfortable warmth that came with each teasing probe. He braced himself for the anger, the hatred, the unforgiving grudge—

And found only warmth.

Wonder washed over him.

“Hey, Hanguang-jun, you should have totally done that when we were—”

“No.”

Giddy laughter bubbled up from his chest, the warmth suffusing everything, filling every single one of his senses. It cocooned him in safety, held him so gently that he wondered how had he _missed this_. He had been so sure of the opposite that it had not even once occurred to him that maybe…that maybe what he felt was reciprocated.

And, god, it was.

As the memories slowed and flickered by with the steadiness of a stream, he felt the warm touch of another’s thoughts brush with his own. Electricity sparked up his spine and Wei Wuxian opened his eyes to stare in wonder at Lan Wangji and found his expression mirrored.

You had no idea, too?

They were idiots. Idiots.

Despite himself, he felt his thoughts delve a little deeper, searching for specific memories and felt a blush bloom across his cheeks.

“Wei Ying.”

Had his name ever sounded so good?

“Lan Zhan…I—” He didn’t need to say it, did he? He could feel it, it was all around him. But when had that ever stopped him? “I really did want to sleep with you back then.”

“Shameless!”

“…What the fuck are you two talking about?” Jiang Cheng’s voice crackled.

Wei Wuxian laughed and laughed. When memories threatened to surge over, he felt Lan Wangji’s presence strong as ever at his side. He understood. God, he understood the pain of losing someone in the Drift, those echoing moments of agony and grief only stoppered later. They fit together like one, two puzzle pieces finally slotting into place.

And they needed to.

Red blasted across his vision. The low, loud siren blared.

Over the comms he could hear yelling, orders shouted—and two terrified voices through the crowd. Wen Ning. Nie Huaisang. Their voices came scrambling, rushing and static bursting.

Out of the chaos, out of the gut fear, he heard two words that broke his entire world.

_Double event_.

Reaching out in the Drift, he felt Lan Wangji do the same. He could hear the others rushing to the other jaegers, the creaks as Core-Melting Hand and Shuanghua came to life. The lights burst throughout the bay. Outside, the storm began to rage.

Thunder boomed.

And somewhere at the bottom of the sea, two kaijus rampaged towards Hong Kong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your support and love! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!
> 
> We got art (from myself) on my twitter @ kurainobara !


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning flashed across the sky, splintering and breaking across the dark clouds. Darkness fell over Hong Kong, the mid-day sun swallowed by the storm, the last bits of warmth draining away with each drop of rain. Sirens blared. Sharp cries rose up from the streets, the scramble for safety beginning. In the harbor, ships hurried to docks, waves hurling them to and fro. Helicopter blades cut through the air and tore forward in the rush to free the jaegers from the Shatterdome.

One, two, three, the jaegers hit the sea. One by one, they stood, fierce and solemn in the face of the tide and incoming doom. Hold the mile. With every passing second the kaijus neared.

Wei Wuxian breathed deeply, fingers flexing and Bichen echoed.

“First is moving in hot and fast, everyone.” Marshall Qiren barked, voice crackling over the comms. “Category four…both of them.”

Hisses swore through the static.

“If—If you can, try to keep one of the heads intact!” Came Wen Ning’s voice, nervous and frazzled.

Wen Chao scoffed, blowing a loud breath of static. Wei Wuxian winced at the feedback. Now wasn’t the time for conflict.

Lan Wangji echoed the thought, something that made Wei Wuxian smile despite the circumstances. For a second, he lost himself in the warmth and safety of the Drift.

“Bichen, stand back.” Xiao Xingchen commanded, gentle voice firm. “Engage only when necessary.”

“Roger that.” Lan Wangji returned just as crisply.

A flash of lightning lit up the Conn-pod. Thunder boomed.

“Brace yourselves!”

The warning came, unnecessary. For the waves parted, the stormy sea wrenched apart by a body never seen before. Horrendously large, shoulders broad breached. Its head cut through the water like a knife, rows of teeth dripping kaiju blue. Crash came its body down into the water again. Surging forward, it breached again, moving impossibly fast.

Otachi.

It let out a screaming roar. And charged at Shuanghua.

Quickly, the jaeger dodged the first strike—but not the second. The tail came whipping past, barbed end wrenching through metal like butter. Static flew. Gurgling, the kaiju spun around, eyes bright with fierce intelligence.

Shuanghua struck, blade whirling to life in each hand. One slash—Two! Blood soaked the harbor.

Coming up behind the reeling kaiju, Wen Chao roared, bringing Core-Melting Hand down atop of it. Otachi screeched, a devastating noise. But still, Core-Melting Hand pummeled away. The jaeger’s fist sparked to blue. Wen Chao cackled.

BOOM.

Electricity fired, crashing into every Jaeger. Shuanghua’s lights flickered—and cut out. Even so far away, Bichen reeled from the energy strike, system misfiring.

“Watch out!” Wei Wuxian screamed—and the second kaiju breached the waves.

Hulking, a mutated gorilla in shape, torn to pieces by radiation and whatever toxic blood that ran through its veins. The kaiju’s back sparked with electricity, a bulbous blue sack inflating once more. Without pause, it hurled itself forward and slammed into Core-Melting Hand’s back.

The jaeger stumbled—a fatal mistake.

Otachi slipped out of the chokehold. Its tail lashed out, embedding deep into a mechanical leg. Metal screeched—and broke. Core-Melting Hand collapsed. Roaring, the second kaiju—Leatherback—pounced on the dying machine.

Its fists hit—CRUNCH. The Conn-pod holding Wen Chao and Wen Zhuliu flattened to a pancake. Static burst—then went silent.

“Shit—!”

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji pushed at Bichen’s controlled, hands frantic to get systems back online. C’mon, c’mon!

Otachi let out a victorious wail. Its eyes, too bright, too smart, fixated on the powered down Shuanghua and flickering Bichen. Its lips split, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Without another glance to the jaegers, it charged for Hong Kong. Its landfall came with a loud roar and splintering of buildings.

Left behind, the second kaiju prowled the storm, circling the fallen Shuanghua.

“We need to go!” Wei Wuxian spit out. At his side, Lan Wangji closed his eyes. A moment later, Wei Wuxian followed suit. Together, they reached out in the Drift to their great machine.

Leatherback growled, turned—and met a steel fist to the face.

Bichen glowed in the dark, reactor spinning to life. A beacon of blue fire and light. Taunting, the machine’s hand beckoned the kaiju forward. And, oh, did it take the bait.

Roaring, Leatherback surged forward, tackling Bichen. With one great throw, it flung Bichen far—into Hong Kong’s deserted harbor. CRASH. Bichen scraped its feet on tree and metal and dirt, pulling itself back up.

The two pilots didn’t need to look at one another. As one, Bichen’s arm flung out. Scraping out of its confines, a giant sword connected. Raising it, Bichen stared the charging Leatherback down.

Beast and machine met in a flurry of blows and steel. Brute strength gave way to finesse. Whirling, Bichen slashed Leatherback across its back—the blue sack ruptured. Screaming wildly, the kaiju reeled back. Bichen allowed no quarter, no rest. They charged, taking advantage of the creature’s agony. 

One cut—another! Leatherback withered in the face of such evisceration. A leg. An arm—through the chest! Blue blood crashed down to the streets below. With one last whimper of a roar, Leatherback slipped off Bichen’s sword.

Breathing heavily, Wei Wuxian grinned down. For good measure, Bichen raised the sword—and cut off Leatherback’s head.

“Got you a head, Wen Ning!” Wei Wuxian yelled through the comms. He didn’t pay attention to the answer—a roar had broken out farther in the city.

They weren’t done yet.

Sword out, Bichen advanced into the maze of Hong Kong’s streets. Silence shrouded the once-bustling city, heavy and thick with fear. Bichen turned slowly, its reflection catching on glass.

CRASH! The very same building buckled. Roaring, Otachi slammed into Bichen. Screeching back on metal feet, the jaeger remained standing. Barely.

Otachi stood its ground, barbed tail lashing. Waiting. Wei Wuxian frowned. Fine. Setting the sword on the ground, Bichen began to run. The metal scraped across the street like nails on a chalkboard. Otachi screamed, trying to drown out the sound.

Hah. Can’t take what you give out, huh?

Bichen dug the sword into the road, the metallic screech swallowing Otachi whole. The kaiju recoiled wildly, crashing into a nearby building.

Charging, Bichen rushed forward. At the last second, Otachi brought up its tail to defend against the fatal blow.

The tail hit the ground with a boom. Otachi screamed its defiance, spitting blue acid at Bichen. They took it in stride, acid burning through metal but not deep enough. Another strike—keep going! One, two—one, two!

Otachi roared, bursting through Bichen’s defenses. Its great claws latched on. And its arms spread, revealing batlike wings.

Oh no, thundered through the Drift.

Stomachs swooping, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji braced against the initial leap. Higher—Higher—Higher!

“The sword!” Lan Wangji snapped aloud. Wei Wuxian, hearing the rest of the thought, let Lan Wangji take hold of the blade.

WHOOSH. The blade sliced through bone and wing. And just like that, they began to fall.

“Brace yourself, Lan Zhan!”

Twisting, Bichen grabbed ahold of the dying Otachi.

“There!” Lan Wangji returned. Their vision tunneled on the stadium far below.

With Otachi below them, they fell. One heartbeat. Beat, beat, beat—

BOOM!

Dust flew, shrapnel scattered. The stadium quaked. Helicopters flew by, spotlights trained on the mass within. In the Shatterdome, across all screens, the dust choked the cameras’ sight. Watching with baited breath, Marshall Qiren, Jiang Cheng leaned forward in the command center. In the medic bay, Lan Xichen frowned, eyes glued to the screen. Safe, Jiang Yanli twisted her hands, resisting the urge to shake the television.

Silence.

Then. Out of the dust rose a dark silhouette. The helicopters dared to draw closer, blades pushing the dust away.

A blue glow.

Metal creaked.

Darkness gave way to white. Across the city, across the globe, cheers and cries rang out as Bichen rose from the debris, enemy defeated and them victorious.

They did it.

God, they did it.

* * *

The hour after passed in a blur, in one string of voices yelling down the comms, helicopters and cables lifting them out and flying them back to the Shatterdome. The adrenaline still ran in his veins, coursing through his blood and breath. Wei Wuxian could only gasp when the jaeger finally came to a rest, safe, in the bay.

They had won.

Wen Chao’s scarred face crossed his thoughts. Shuanghua’s near-destruction.

But they had won.

Wei Wuxian looked up and met golden eyes. A smile broke out across his face. Hurling himself out of the metal contraption, Wei Wuxian scrambled to take his helmet off, flinging it into some distant corner. Unlike him, Lan Wangji took his helmet off calmly, setting it down on the console.

But the moment the man’s hands were free, Lan Wangji found himself holding an armful of Wei Wuxian.

“We did it!” Wei Wuxian breathed, giddy and high of energy.

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, clutching, holding Lan Wangji as close as he dared. As his breath slowed in the face of sandalwood and golden eyes, Wei Wuxian smiled. His eyes dipped to slightly parted lips.

He leaned in.

“YOU DID IT, YOU BASTARDS!”

The Conn-pod’s doors burst open. Jiang Cheng stormed in, medics swarming in after him.

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji slowly pulled away from each other, so close to what they had wanted and now so far.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but laugh.

“What are you fucking laughing about, you weirdo?!” Jiang Cheng blurted out, eyes sharp and clearly frazzled. He jumped forward and suddenly the two were hugging, Wei Wuxian choking on his laughter.

“Don’t do that again. Ever.” Jiang Cheng growled out, voice hitching. “Yanli would kill me.”

Wei Wuxian blinked tears away. He could only nod and hug his brother tighter. Over Jiang Cheng’s shoulder, he met Lan Wangji’s fond, god, _fond_ gaze.

Later, Wei Wuxian promised. But for now, let him savor this victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! They did it! For now! 
> 
> As you can see I followed the Pacific Rim story a bit more in this chapter with alterations because of MDZS. I felt it was appropriate but do tell me if you think I should have done something different! I welcome any and all feedback!
> 
> Speaking of feedback, how would y'all feel about a bit more explicit content in the next chapter? :P I love you guys every single one of you, I appreciate each and every comment and kudos <3


	7. Chapter 7

The cheers and applause welcomed Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji into the Shatterdome. Even the Marshall looked begrudgingly proud amongst the crowd. Wei Wuxian took a deep breath, smiling wide when he saw the shaken but intact pilots of Shuanghua. Good, they had made it out okay.

Xiao Xingchen stepped forward, taking Wei Wuxian’s hand in his own for a brief moment. The smile on the ranger’s lips meant more than words could say, and when Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan said no more, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but feel grateful. The two knew the turmoil still tightly wound inside him, the fading bits of fear and adrenaline and sweet victory a hurricane.

Despite this, Wei Wuxian smiled as people came up to Lan Wangji and himself, professing their respect and admiration. When Wen Ning and Nie Huaisang finally made it through the crowd, though, Wei Wuxian felt immediate relief. Back to work.

“So, a head, huh?” He arched a brow at Wen Ning.

Wen Ning laughed nervously. “Yeah. Remember what I was talking about with the kaiju? I think with an intact brain, we can use our technology to figure out how to break the Breach.”

“Really.” Lan Wangji cut in, eyes intent on the scientific pair.

Nie Huaisang nodded. “Neither of us are exactly cut out for drifting with it, but if we have to, I suppose we will.” A shaky smile. “Unless one of you wants to take a shot at it?”

Wei Wuxian blew out a breath. “Wasn’t there a scientist a couple years back who tried that? Wasn’t the neural lode too much?”

“Well, that’s why we wanted to ask both of you. In case you wanted to do it together?”

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian shared a look. In the brief lull, Wei Wuxian could feel the faintest touch of Lan Wangji’s thoughts against his own, the echoes of the Drift lingering around them.

“Give us some time to discuss it.” Wei Wuxian finally said, feeling more flustered at the warmth flooding his thoughts. “I’m sure the Marshall isn’t too keen on the idea.”

“Of course not.” Nie Huaisang sighed. “But it might be our only way to put an end to this once and for all.”

Wei Wuxian felt a hand against his back, firm but gentle. Stealing a glance at Lan Wangji revealed nothing. How could the man be so inscrutable? 

“Excuse us.” Wei Wuxian managed, bowing his head to the scientists who quickly dispersed from their path.

Walking swiftly, Wei Wuxian let himself be led by Lan Wangji through the remaining crowd and into the hallways beyond. The distant call of Marshall Qiren to reset the clock echoed behind them, a reminder that while the day was won, the war was not yet over.

A door creaked open and closed behind them. Wei Wuxian blinked, recognizing his own quarters at long last. Privacy. Finally.

Wei Wuxian looked to Lan Wangji, who stood there, a tad awkward, Wei Wuxian realized in surprise, the ranger’s ears warmed to pink.

“Want me all to yourself, huh, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but tease.

“Yes.”

Wei Wuxian spluttered. “You can’t just say things like that!” He exclaimed, flopping down onto his bed.

The only answer to his outburst came as a dip in the mattress next to him. A moment later, he felt a tentative hand brush against his hair so gently his own heart ached. There was so much he wanted to say suddenly, so much, but what else could he say? The Drift spoke louder than spoken words, and Lan Zhan knew how much Wei Ying felt for him. And he knew in turn how much Lan Zhan cared for Wei Ying, too.

“Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian looked up from his pillow, stealing a glance up at Lan Wangji. The softest of smiles on the man’s face stole Wei Wuxian’s breath away, overtaken by the beauty and grace of such a face. Pulling himself up from his faceplant, Wei Wuxian sat upright, unable to stay away any longer.

“Lan Zhan.” He whispered, incapable of speaking any louder for fear of ruining the moment. That smile on Lan Wangji’s face remained, eyes a warm liquid gold. Those eyes searched Wei Wuxian’s face with all the care of a man in love, and Wei Wuxian’s heart trembled.

Throwing caution to the wind, Wei Wuxian reached out to pull Lan Wangji close, lips finding lips in a gentle kiss.

Oh…why hadn’t they been doing this earlier?

“Stop thinking.” Lan Wangji murmured.

Wei Wuxian laughed. “How can’t I? You’re so beautiful, Lan Zhan, unbelievable, I love you so much!”

“…Mn. I love you, too.”

Wei Wuxian’s cheeks immediately went aflame. “You can’t just say these things! My heart can’t take it!”

They came together again, kiss still gentle, still learning each other in this new, wonderful way. The first touch of tongue came with a gasp, and soon the kiss turned deeper, their bodies falling together onto the bed. Hands lost their hesitance, clutching hair, shoulders, Lan Wangji’s own finding Wei Wuxian’s hips, fingers strong and tight.

“You’re wearing too much.” Wei Wuxian complained when their lips parted. Luckily, Lan Wangji held no patience for the fabric separating them anymore than he did. Shirts, pants, everything fell to the wayside so their bodies could meet each other without boundaries. Heady with heat, Wei Wuxian arched in Lan Wangji’s grasp, gasping into the kiss and the bite of Lan Wangji’s teeth.

Like that, his thoughts whispered, echoing. Just like that. The trail of Lan Wangji’s mouth turned down Wei Wuxian’s unmarked throat—unmarked no longer, the moment a bruise bloomed under Lan Wangji’s heated ministrations.

Fumbling to the side, Wei Wuxian searched blindly on the bedside table, hand only coming back when it found its designated target, a bottle that he pressed firmly into Lan Wangji’s hands. Not needing more instruction than that, Lan Wangji took it, popping it open.

“Ah…” Wei Wuxian’s head fell back at the first touch inside him, “You feel so good, Lan Zhan, please, give me more, I can take it…”

“…Shameless.”

“Ah! You like it.”

Unable to deny that, Lan Wangji turned his attention to making Wei Wuxian fall apart on his fingers, and, oh, was it working. Wei Wuxian brought their lips together in a deep, bruising kiss, moan swallowed by Lan Wangji.

“More.” He demanded. Lan Wangji ignored him, steady but sure in his preparation. It wasn’t until Lan Wangji was certain himself, did he stop, and line himself up and sink slowly in. With every inch, Wei Wuxian felt himself go a little cross-eyed with pleasure, gasping when Lan Wangji could move no further in.

Words left to the wayside, they came apart and together again, the slick sounds of their lovemaking interrupted only by their breaths and moans. Only after Wei Wuxian found his bearings again did he start to babble, whispering when he could just how good he felt, how Lan Wangji felt inside him, shameless in his compliments and commands.

A bite to his neck stopped the constant well of words. With a cry, Wei Wuxian fell apart under Lan Wangji, releasing suddenly. A groan beside his ear heralded the last erratic thrusts of his lover before Lan Wangji followed him over the edge.

Sticky and warm, they lay there together for a long time, breathing finally easing back to normal. At least, until they moved again, heat sparking between them. They would be there for a while yet, making up for lost time and learning and feeling each other all over again.

* * *

Later, much later, they found themselves in the research bay, listening to Wen Ning and Nie Huaisang’s explanations over the bulbous brain they had collected. Marshal Qiren and Jiang Cheng stood off to the side, disapproval making a great pair of them.

“So, it _should_ work as intended.” Nie Huaisang finished, “Of course, we have Wen Qing across the hall if something goes very badly.”

“Reassuring.” Wei Wuxian said dryly.

Wen Ning winced. “You don’t have to do this, Mr. Wei, like we said, we can do it instead.”

Wei Wuxian raised a hand. “No, you two are inexperienced with the Drift, it’s better if someone like us does it. And Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan are our guests, we can’t exactly ask them this.”

“We shouldn’t even be doing this.” Jiang Cheng bit out.

“We got this. Right, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian turned a blinding smile on his partner who only nodded in response.

Any misgivings they had shared were aired out earlier; they both knew someone would have to do the experiment…better it be someone familiar with the process than two people who didn’t.

Tapping the crude headset on his head, Wei Wuxian leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. “Alright, what are we waiting for? Let’s get this over with before someone chickens out.”

Lips pursed, Marshall Qiren said, firm, “The moment we suspect something is off, we’re cutting you both out of it.”

“Yessir!”

Trepidation painted stark all over his face, Wen Ning held up the remote, eyeing the red button as if it was a live viper.

“Okay.” Wen Ning said, “Ready? In three, two, one—”

* * *

Blue. Everywhere. Lights, flashing, eyes, _eyes_, so many eyes in the dark. Startled screaming, too off a pitch to be human. Everything twisted, tunneling, breaking like the inside of a kaleidoscope. His head felt like it was splitting in two, fire in his brain.

The Breach. The rift sparked in his wobbling vision. It caved in on itself, warping, breaking apart. Kaiju. Kaiju. Kaiju.

The truth came like a wrecking ball, crashing into everything without any care. Only Kaiju can make it through the Breach. They had made the planet perfect for the kaiju. Practically invited them in. The vision wavered again, scratching across his thoughts. His thoughts? Their thoughts? So many of them, overlapping and the same but distinct but wrong, so _wrong_, something was very, very, very _wrong—_

_“Wei Ying!”_

* * *

Wei Wuxian flung himself out of the chair, clawing at the headset. Hands joined him, wrenching the blasted thing off him. Beside him, he could hear commotion, and then Lan Wangji’s cool hands were on his cheeks, their foreheads touching in one blissful motion.

The Drift ached, still screaming with the unnatural cries of creatures monstrous and all-consuming. Their breaths came too fast, slowly, too slowly, evening out in time with the other.

There were people talking, he recognized all of them but all he wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball. 

“We can do it.” He gasped out, and the conversation stuttered to a halt. “We can break the Breach.” A hand not his own touched under Wei Wuxian’s nose, coming away red.

“We can do it.” He breathed, staring into Lan Wangji’s pained, knowing gaze. “We have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Love to you all! Find me @ kurainobara on Twitter :3c


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick warning: character death :( but a reminder that this is a wangxian happy ending fic.

The Shatterdome erupted into chaos. People were running, others yelling, machinery plodding on. Last minute preparations did that to people, but continue, they must. Humanity’s future rested on their tired shoulders, whispering that the Breach could be closed.

Yet, all that mattered to Wei Wuxian was Lan Wangji beside him, their breathing in sync and hearts beating together. After the explanations, after the horror that was the hivemind, this quiet moment meant the world.

Soon, they would have to get up and rejoin the battle. Their last fight. For if they lost, they would die. If they won…well, Wei Wuxian saved that thought for later. 

The goal lay stretched out before them. Detonate the Breach from the inside. Easy, right?

Wei Wuxian smothered a laugh, flushing at the brief glance it garnered from Lan Wangji. Ignoring the look, he let his head rest on Lan Wangji’s shoulder like he belonged there. Maybe he did. His hand found one of Lan Wangji’s own, intertwining their fingers. Just like that, the future didn’t seem so terrible.

“Shuanghua will take the payload then.” Xiao Xingchen declared. At his side, Song Lan nodded.

Marshall Qiren matched the nod, eyeing the pair closely. “You are fit for the task.” He said, somber. “Bichen will guard you.”

“Yes, sir.” Lan Wangji stated. The Marshall turned to look at his nephew. Suddenly, it became even more apparent that this could all go terribly wrong. If they failed, just how much would they lose? A friend, a colleague, a nephew, a lover. If they failed, what would humanity do next? If they failed, how else could they succeed?

“Lan Wangji, a word.” The Marshall finally said, and stalked out of the room. Wei Wuxian carefully removed himself reluctantly from Lan Wangji’s side. A squeeze to his hand reassured his heart, and then the man was gone.

Xiao Xingchen walked over to Wei Wuxian, taking a seat. “I never thought I would see the day you and Hanguang-jun finally realized what you had was mutual.”

“Haha, well, can’t exactly hide in the Drift!” Wei Wuxian managed a short laugh at his own expense.

Xiao Xingchen smiled. “When we get back, I’d like you two to meet A-Qing. She’s a little devious, so I think you will get along just fine.”

“I would love to.” Wei Wuxian managed through a closed throat. When they got back… “That’s a promise.”

A promise they intended to keep.

The doors slid open, and the Marshall and Lan Wangji returned. Nothing seemed amiss, but the faint tightness around the Marshall’s eyes as he let his nephew go spoke volumes beyond anything he could possibly say. Yet, the Marshall looked across the room, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Today…Today we will bring the fight to them. To the kaiju that stalk our homes, our families. Today, we are choosing to face the end of our time, the end of each and everyone one of us, and say no. We are choosing to believe in each other, and not one of us shall stand alone. Together, we will end this apocalypse. Once and for all.”

The cheers followed the Marshall and the fighting rangers through the halls of the Shatterdome. Words of comfort, of faith, of love murmured through the crowds of people that looked up to them, who stood by them, who believed in them. They walked with the knowledge that the world’s eyes were upon them and kept their heads held high.

They would not bow to these alien oppressors. Today. Tomorrow. Or ever.

As Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji faced the door to Bichen’s Conn-pod, they glanced back at the throngs of people that had helped them get this far. They felt the eyes of those who could not be there, for whatever reason. Like the eyes of a brother down below, or a sister waiting back at home.

They turned away, and the doors slid open.

Jiang Cheng yelled out, “Hanguang-Jun!”

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji paused, the pair turning to look at the wide-eyed ranger. Jiang Cheng took a deep breath, voice unsteady still.

“That’s my brother you got there.” He said, swallowing hard, and Wei Wuxian felt his own eyes sting. “My brother.”

Lan Wangji nodded, slow and solemn. Jiang Cheng stared at Wei Wuxian, eyes silently pleading what he could not manage to say in time.

_Come back_.

* * *

The Drift welcomed them back as calmly as it could. Wei Wuxian let out a breath as his mind connected with Lan Wangji. However, there was no time for stalling. The gates creaked open, and the stormy sea greeted them. Wind whistled by, and lightning crashed across the sky. With a deep breath, Bichen left the safe confines of the Shatterdome and into the unforgiving world beneath the sea.

Onward, they marched, one massive metal foot in front of the other. The water slipped ever higher until it flooded past the heads of the jaegers and pressed in from all sides. They sank deeper, one step, two steps, three and more ever closer to their goal. Fish disappeared. Coral vanished. The sand, sodden and heavy, bloomed with every step.

Underwater cliffs rose sharply from the sea floor. They jumped, sinking fast to the next level. Emptiness closed in around the jaegers, no life left to linger.

The answer to the skeletal sea came in the harsh glow now rising before them. Blue and orange light flashed and flickered. The Breach’s maw sneered back at them.

“Remember your training.” The Marshall spoke, heavy and solemn. “Remember the plan.”

No quips or barbed teases fell from Wei Wuxian’s lips. The affirmative ‘yes, sir’ left instead, curt but steady. Anxiety, though, sank into his bones and pulsed within his veins. Any moment now. He caught Lan Wangji’s eye, taking comfort in the man’s presence in the wake of the impossible task before them.

The Breach flared, light and licks of something like fire tearing into the water. For a moment, it was beautiful. The next, its glow screamed defiance.

They did not need the words from command to tell them what was happening. The Breach roiled and warped, hissing like a living thing. Steam hissed from volcanic vents.

“Two, category four.” Came over the communicators.

“Brace yourselves.”

They had to succeed. There was no other option.

The Breach opened…and all hell broke loose.

Screeching and lightning fast, the first kaiju ripped through the Breach. It whipped into the dark, hiding in the plumes of sand. Not a moment later, two grisly clawed feet pulled the second kaiju through.

Shuanghua swung close, hoping to take advantage of the kaiju’s emergence. Their cannon blasted, the boom muffled to a distant roar. Simultaneously, Bichen stormed forward—and the first kaiju tore out of the dark.

Bichen skidded, losing balance. Alarms blared. Static struggled to fly. Metal crunched under razor sharp teeth. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji grit their teeth against the pressure, pushing back against the onslaught. Their sword snapped open. It sank into kaiju flesh.

The kaiju roared, releasing the jaeger. Bichen’s head whipped around.

“Shuanghua!”

The gray jaeger couldn’t afford a response. The second kaiju bore down on them, ripping into fast metal like paper. Struggling to find purchase on slippery sand, Bichen charged to aid—the first kaiju came screeching back.

Too fast. More metal collapsed.

Horns screamed loud. Wei Wuxian felt something icy cold seize in his chest.

“—A t-third kaiju!” Wen Ning stuttered out, fear ill-disguised. Static fizzled through the comms. “A third is coming through the Breach!”

The Breach rippled, flaring open once more. Caught in their shock, the jaegers could only watch out of the corners of their eyes as something huge rose from the flames.

Its head, easily the same size as Shuanghua came first. Shoulders, wretched and broad, followed. A burly reptilian-like body and claws like razor blades emerged. Four eyes blinked in the dark, pinpoints of horrific light.

Category V.

Wei Wuxian shook his head violently, and Bichen roared back to life, flinging the initial kaiju towards the giant beast. It slammed into the creature’s torso, sending both kaijus flipping through the water. Bichen took a step forward—and fell to a knee. Glancing down, they stared at their ruined leg, wires and sheets of metal peeling away.

Screaming, the second kaiju tore into Shuanghua, fist after clawed fist hurled like a wrecking ball. The noise caught the attention of the other kaijus. Desperately, Bichen flung themselves closer, grabbing their first enemy by the tail. Whipping wildly in their grasp, the kaiju fought against the grapple.

Something, they needed something—steam hissed. Wei Wuxian’s eyes fell on the volcanic vent. At the same time, Lan Wangji took their sword and pierced the kaiju through. Toxic blue exploded into the water. They dragged themselves forward, hauling their prey to its heated doom. The kaiju clawed at the sword to no avail. Its head hit the vent. The vent hissed to life.

The screech tore into their ears, ripping through the water. Yet, the job was done.

Not soon enough.

The giant kaiju roared, tendrils flaring out like a great spider. They were but flies in its web. However, its eyes did not fall upon Bichen.

“Shuanghua!” Wei Wuxian screamed. “Move!”

“We can’t.” Came the weary crackle. Shuanghua flinched around another blow.

“We’re coming.” Lan Wangji said, and Bichen dragged itself forward, inch by inch.

“Get back!” Xiao Xingchen barked out.

Wei Wuxian shook his head. “We’re coming, just hold a little longer.”

Shuanghua slid out of the second kaijus grasp, metal heaving. The kaiju stalked closer. The category five followed. Minds as one, the kaiju charged.

“Tell A-Qing, we love her.” Xiao Xingchen whispered.

Shuanghua hit the payload. The world exploded.

Water rushed out, explosion pushing everything back. Silence. Then the water came rushing back, slamming into rock, sand, and jaeger.

“No…” Wei Wuxian murmured, too lost for more words. In the Drift, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian’s minds touched gently.

They had a job to finish.

Steeling themselves, Bichen moved, dragging its broken leg behind them. The Breach glowed back at them, as if mocking their worthless attempts to defeat it.

Chittering.

Bichen watched as on the other side of the sea floor, a body rose. Tendrils, teeth, and claws. Body ruined, but alive, the third kaiju awoke once more. Seeing that another had survived, the kaiju’s tendrils flared open once more, and it dove across the Breach.

In perfect harmony, Bichen dodged the first blow. Their sword ripped into toxic flesh. It stabbed through. Metal hands clung to alien ridges and tendrils.

Backwards, they fell, clutching onto the kaiju with all their might and—

They entered the Breach.

* * *

Every breath felt like an eternity, slow and not providing relief. Dim flashes burst across his vision, his suit spouting warnings into the dark. Each push and pull ached, lacking the most crucial of things. Something spouted, hissed, a steam-suctioned kiss—and he could breathe again. Blearily, he looked to the side, seeing pipes connecting in from the wrong side. The sight shocked him enough for his gaze to dart to Lan Wangji who eased back away from him, oxygen levels depleting.

No, his mind begged into the Drift, echoing all around. No more sacrifices for me. The look Lan Wangji gave him was tender, soft, warm in the cold of the Breach.

What could they do? As one, their thoughts turned to the spinning core below them.

It could work. Would it? It had to.

And he would do it alone.

The thought burst across the drift, so sudden it took their breath away. Fast like lightning, Wei Wuxian slammed a hand down on Lan Wangji’s ejection button. The tormented sound that came after tore at Wei Wuxian, his heart splitting in two, the other half suddenly enclosed in protective metal and glass.

“I’ll see you up there.” Wei Wuxian promised, voice brittle. The Drift felt like a hurricane.

And just like that, it was gone.

In the silence, the creaks and spurts of electricity and metal came roaring in. All at once, the entirety of the Jaeger pressed in on his head from all sides. He had done this before. He could do it again. Hands shaking, he fumbled with the control panel. Beeps and clicks answered him—then a red blaring light.

_Manual override required._

Wei Wuxian laughed, high and off-pitch. Of course, it did. Slapping a hand on another button, Wei Wuxian suddenly tumbled to the floor. Standing, he climbed through the Conn-pod, eyes on his target unwavering. The hisses of spinning blades followed his every shaking step.

Pull. His muscles shook. Pull!

_Core meltdown initiated. T-Minus 59 seconds._

Scrambling, he jerked across the floor. His feet slipped. He hit the ground hard, rolling towards metal blades. 

_T Minus 38 seconds_.

Quick instinct saved him at the last second, hands catching on the grates. Groaning, he wrenched himself up away from danger.

_T-Minus 25 seconds._

He threw himself back onto the controls. His feet latched back in. His hand hit the ejection button. His eyes lifted and saw the stars whirling, millions of eyes staring impossibly at him. Wretched creatures pulled up from their ghastly confines, swimming through air, water, whatever the new, dominated planet held to him.

_T- minus 5 seconds_.

Was he too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. Thank you so much, everyone, for your patience. Life came at me fast for awhile there, and I wanted to get the chapter as right as I could. It's still not where I would like it to be, but I hope you enjoy it regardless
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, love to you all <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter has been edited! Thank you for your understanding and I hope it is more satisfying this time.]

Water.

Swaying, waves, the gentle splash. Something solid, warm, all around him. Sandalwood, filling his waking senses.

“Lan…Zhan?” Wei Wuxian struggled to speak.

“Wei Ying!”

Lan Wangji’s torn, emotional voice broke through Wei Wuxian’s hazy head. That just wouldn’t do…Lan Zhan shouldn’t be worried. Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinting against the light. Lan Wangji’s face swam before him, dried tracks of tears on his cheeks and eyes bursting with hope.

“Did it work?” Wei Wuxian whispered, reaching up with a trembling hand to touch a falling tear.

“Mn.” Lan Wangji managed, relief flooding in. “You did it.”

Wei Wuxian cracked a smile. Above, he heard the tell-tale signs of helicopters approaching, their rescue imminent. Cradled by the sea and his love, Wei Wuxian let himself breathe without fear for the first time in years.

* * *

The hours after blurred into one another when they returned to the shell-shocked, celebrating crowd. Wen Qing bullied them into her bay before the festivities could take them away, and for that, Wei Wuxian was grateful. The quiet and the steady beeping of his heart beside him healed the broken parts of him that threatened to break free. Even so, he let his grief take him once, to prevent it from overflowing.

With tears sliding down his cheeks, Wei Wuxian turned against Lan Wangji, breathing deeply. Sandalwood filled his senses, calming his stuttering heart. This was real. All of it, the good and the bad, victory and grief.

Knock, knock, knock.

Looking up, he met a wavering Jiang Cheng at the med bay door.

Wei Wyxian stood on shaking legs. Jiang Cheng met him halfway, the two standing there in awkward silence.

”I meant it.” Jiang Cheng finally spoke. “Hero or not...you’re my brother.”

Jiang Cheng grabbed Wei Wuxian’s shoulders, hauling him into a stiff hug. Wei Wuxian immediately dragged his leaden arms up to hold his brother.

”I’m so glad you're alive...” Jiang Cheng whispered, so quiet it was hard to tell whether he had meant to or not.

For once, Wei Wuxian said nothing. He had a home he could return to now. Shijie would be there but...

Wei Wuxian smiled. Maybe, he could bring someone with him this time.

* * *

Later, he would show up at a small home, a letter in his hands, to greet a girl he wished he had met under a different moon. They don’t know one another, but their shared grief over the two people they had lost under the sea made the transition easier. Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen’s sacrifice would not be in vain; they had won the day.

It did little to help the sting, but sometimes it would soothe the edges of it. It also helped that Lan Sizhui, little A-Yuan, and his friends kept A-Qing company when Wei Wuxian couldn’t.

The bittersweet victory ringed across the world, silence commanding even the wildest to stop. They made the Breach’s destruction a day to remember, a holiday to grieve what they had lost and a time to celebrate what they had won.

Some days, it was harder. Others, it was easier. Through it all, Lan Zhan remained at Wei Ying’s side. Without the constant of the Drift, they still managed to dance together as if they were one, their thoughts and feelings becoming one for them.

It was raining when Wei Wuxian returned to the pier. He spread his arms out wide, feeling the light patter of rain on his skin and the gentle sea-salt spray. The clouds, heavy no more, broke across the sky, and the sun shined through.

“Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian turned, a smile on his lips and heart in his eyes.

“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me all the way through, to those who joined in along the way, just thank you for your support through this fic! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope that this ending does the rest of it justice. I was debating writing more, but my heart (and hands) couldn't take it, haha
> 
> Love <3


End file.
